Many individuals strive to improve their performance in a sport by emulating professional athletes. Many sports involve particular motions that are intended to cause the movement of a sports article, such as a baseball, a tennis ball, a bowling ball, a golf ball, and the like. Some motions involve the swinging of a sports implement, such as a baseball bat or a tennis racket. Other motions, such as throwing a football, may not involve the use of a sports implement. Coaches may analyze an athlete's swing and provide input to the athlete regarding improvements. Unfortunately, this can be time-consuming and costly, and the skill sets of coaches can vary widely. Moreover, a qualified coach is not always readily available, or within the financial means of an athlete. Accordingly, there is a need for automated motion analysis mechanisms that can provide an analysis of a user's motion for causing the movement of a sports article associated with a sport, and provide feedback regarding the adequacy or effectiveness of the motion substantially in real-time.